Burning Thoughts
by Miraculous Potterhead
Summary: 'I wanted to kiss her. I really wanted to kiss her.' That's all I thought while running home, pushing my body to the limits. 'I wanted to kiss my best friend and I don't know what to do. This can't be happening, she is my freaking Best Friend and I wanted to kiss her.'
1. Burning Thoughts

'I wanted to kiss her. I really wanted to kiss her.' That's all I thought while running home, pushing my body to the limits. 'I wanted to kiss my best friend and I don't know what to do. This can't be happening, she is my freaking Best Friend and I wanted to kiss her.' I runned and I runned. As fast as I could my lungs are burning, I am breathing heavily and my muscles are sore but I keep running and speeding up trying to be even faster. This is the only way I can think. I have to concentrate on running but I'm still able to think.

It started all this Friday morning, the last day of vacation, when I got a text message from her asking if I wanted to watch a movie with her, she just bought some new ones and she said I would like them too. She even bought one because she know I really wanted to see that one.

So today around 2 o'clock I arrived at her home and soon the movie was playing. Most times when watching a movie she would place her head on my shoulder and I would rest my head on top of hers. We never thought of that, it just felt natural, trusted and her head fitted exactly in the nuck between my shoulder and neck.

This time however she had her arm around my shoulder and it just fitted, like it was supposed to be this way. While watching the movie she she started drawing patterns on my upper arm. We enjoyed some MM's after the movie was finished and we decided to watch some episode of a serie she had just discovered.

Just a little into the second episode when we almost ran out of MM's. I can remember our conversation word for word because it was that conversation that almost let me do something unbelievable stupid and impulsive. Almost, I stopped myself just in time when I rememberd her big brother was also in the room because he made a comment about something happening on the TV. Somehow I am graceful he said that but on the other hand I don't know what to feel anymore. I don't know how she would have reacted. But this is what happend before my life was turned upside down.

My best friend took the last two MM's out of the bowl - I know it is invaluable information but it was a red and a green one- and chearfuly said "I've got the last ones!"

I was stil focused on the TV but from the corner of my eyes I could see her hand with the MM's. Just to tease her I tried to grab one or both of them but I misaribly failed and she teasingly told me I just was a failure. I know, I know that that doesn't sound friendly but we are friends for almost nine years now I and it slowly just crept into our system and we both know we don't mean it that way and we are always smiling when 'mocking' each other.

My usual response is just to stick out my tongue to her and return with what I was doing while 'insulting' her back. Only this time I was in a teasing mood so I turned a little to face her and I started tickling her, this caused to her almost dropping the MM's and her beautiful laugh in the air. When she realised what was going on she tried and succeeded to tickle me in response. This was also the exact moment when my impulse told me to lean forward and kiss her.

The impulse faded as soon as I heared her brothers voice a split-second later when I realized we weren't the only one in the room and I was about to do something stupid. We just continue bickering and watching the TV till the end of episode. My best friends mother asked me if I planned on eating diner with them or if I would be heading home soon. I Thanked her politely and told her I would be heading home any second because my mom is counting me for dinner and we would be dining early today.

After a little 'it-is-not-like-I-am-asking-you-to-leave' talk and a kind of akward goodbye hug with my best friend I walked away, starting to run as soon as she wasn't able to see me anymore.

All I can think about is what I almost did and her beautiful blue eyes and how they were shining once again for a little while.

 **Hey guys,**

 **Thanks for reading my story. There is a big change you may be asking yourself why there are no names in this chapter.**

 **That has the big reason that I want you all to comment who you think I am referring to.**

 **I just want to say I love to see your reviews but I don't want hate, I have no problem with constructive criticism but keep it polite and I don't want to hear anything about the two people I paired.**

 **Lastly I have no clue if I am going write a next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Miraculous Potterhead -**


	2. expaination

I guess I have some explanation to do. The ship I was going for was Juleka X Rose.

Because I just lot love those two. They are my OTP. And I hope they become a couple in the main series but I don't know of it is going to happen.

I left only one clue. This was the fact that the person writing this commented about the others blue eyes.


End file.
